


For the First Time

by edgarallenhoe



Series: The Life and Times of Iron Maiden [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Breakfast, Domestic Avengers, F/M, First Time, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Slight Wanda/Vision, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallenhoe/pseuds/edgarallenhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing her memory, Quinn Rosen is finally reunited with her boyfriend, Pietro Maximoff. She decides she's ready to take the plunge and have her first roll in the hay with him. Or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Of

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle. I am a virgin. I have never written anything like this before. (I am so sorry.) Thank you for reading.

“Pietro, I’ve been thinking about this for a while. We should do it. And by it, I don’t mean go skydiving, that’s a terrible idea and you know it.” Quinn Rosen had a determined look on her face as she stared into the mirror in front of her. She suddenly groaned frustratedly and put her face in her hands. “That sounded worse than before.”

She was trying to think of a way to tell Pietro that she was ready. With the events of the previous month playing through her mind, she thought of different ways to tell the Sokovian that she wanted him to make sweet love to her. She was also trying not to think of how lame she sounded. Losing her memory had caused her to not want to take anything slowly anymore; she wanted to give herself over to her love completely, something she hadn’t exactly thought about in the past. She was currently locked in her room, practicing different phrasings of what she wanted to say. The man she was fantasizing about saying these things to was just down the hall. Honestly, she could probably just go rip her clothes off in front of him and he would comply, but she wanted this to be more of a declaration of her love for him and not a quick fuck. She ran a hand through her hair and thought about how to make her words less awkward. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Still a bit red in the face, she hurried to open it and found herself face-to-face with Wanda. The brunette smiled at her.

“Hello Quinn, I was just wondering if you could help me pick out a dress for the party tonight,” she said brightly in her cute, accented voice. Quinn had completely forgotten about the gala tonight, having been so consumed with moving back in and re-familiarizing herself with her team. The event was to honor Tony’s contribution to lower greenhouse gas emissions, and it was going to be a big one. People were apparently going to fly in from all over the world (wasn’t that just going to be more harmful to the environment?) and no expense was going to be spared on the party itself.

“Of course, Wanda. To be honest, I forgot it was tonight.” Quinn shut her light off, and Wanda led her to her room. “Ugh, it’s just gonna be another excuse for Tony to get shit-faced. Do I have to go?”

“I do not really want to go either, parties are not exactly my thing,” Wanda laughed. It’s not that either girl didn’t want to go to support their friend, but both could think of much better things to do. They grudgingly accepted their fates, though. Wanda had laid out three dresses on her bed, and Quinn was looking over them.

“I like the black one, but the blue seems more appropriate, no?” Wanda held up the navy blue empire dress against her small frame. It had a delicate silver pattern weaving above the high waist of the dress. Quinn thought it was beautiful but examined the other two dresses carefully. The black one was strapless, with a slit in the skirt up to the knee on the right side. The final dress was a dark red and it was looked tight until it reached a bit below the knee. Quinn thought it looked like a mermaid tail, unaware of that the style of the dress was actually called “mermaid.” Wanda tried all three on for Quinn, and she couldn’t help but feel jealous of how good the other girl looked in everything she wore.

“I don’t know, Wanda. You look great in all of them. I’d say just go whichever you like the best,” Quinn shrugged as her friend pulled her shirt back on.

“You were no help at all,” the brunette pouted. She made a face and picked up the black dress. Then she spoke, “I suppose no one will really be focusing on me tonight anyways. What is the harm in wearing my favorite dress?”

Quinn smiled, but she was secretly a bit worried. What would she wear? She had a few dresses, but she hadn’t worn them in years and worried they would be hideous or wouldn’t fit properly. She bid a satisfied Wanda farewell and went to her room to search for a dress. She started digging through her dresser, finding only the dress she had worn to prom. It was an ugly, frilly yellow dress that she had thought was absolutely beautiful when she bought it. Now, she couldn’t get past the poofy skirt and rhinestones littering the top half. It certainly looked like a high school prom dress. She would get laughed out of the building if she wore this (and she wondered why she even still had it, figuring her mom must have packed it or something).

She was pawing through her closet when she remembered that she still had a gray dress from Christa’s wedding. She had forgotten that she had already had this problem before. She found the a-line gray dress and decided it would have to do. She didn’t hate it, it was just very plain. The skirt fell to just past her knees, and the top of the dress covered her whole torso up to her neck. It would suffice for the evening.

Her stomach growled, alerting her to her growing hunger. She laid the dress down on her bed and checked the clock. There were still four hours before the party, so she went out to retrieve some food from the kitchen. She was just wondering how she hadn’t managed to cross paths with her boyfriend yet when she found him in the kitchen eating peanut butter with a spoon. He noticed her standing in the doorway when a laugh escaped her lips at the sight of him.

“This does not exist in Europe, you know,” Pietro said hastily, looking rather sheepish. He had been sucking on the spoon, but it fell from his lips as soon as he saw her. She just laughed at him and walked over to the fridge. She had barely opened the door when she felt her boyfriend’s arms slip around her waist. He was pressing light kisses against the skin on her neck and she shuddered at his touch. She shut the door and turned around to face him.

“I have missed you today, Quinn.” Pietro murmured, smiling gently down at her.

“I was right down the hall, you could’ve come to see me.” 

“I thought you were with Wanda all day. I came by your room this morning, but I heard you speaking with someone. I thought it best not to disturb you and left.” Quinn’s cheeks began to turn red, and she silently cursed herself for getting embarrassed so easily. She hadn’t been in her own room with Wanda for more than a millisecond, so she was sure that what Pietro had heard were her attempts to rehearse her desire to sleep with him. She swallowed and bit her lip.

He didn’t seem to think anything of her behavior, so she was convinced he hadn’t heard anything substantial. He just looked a bit confused, so to change the subject she quickly planted her lips on his. She could still taste the peanut butter in his mouth as their tongues intermingled, and the kiss quickly became deeper and more frenzied. Their breathing was becoming a bit ragged as Pietro gently backed Quinn up into the fridge. Her hands were running along his broad chest and his were gripping just above her hips. They began traveling further south. He was moving his mouth along her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses. She was beginning to press herself more fully into him as she slid her arms around his neck when she felt him against her leg. And this wasn’t just his leg brushing her’s, she knew exactly what this was. She hadn’t prepared herself for this yet, though. She quickly pulled away and untangled herself from his grasp, definitely blushing now.

Pietro placed both of his hands on the fridge where she had just been and drew a ragged breath. He shut his eyes, looking embarrassed. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but her boyfriend was already gone. He had sped out of the room in shame. Quinn sighed sadly and put the peanut butter jar away. She grabbed a bag of chips from a cabinet (a girl’s gotta eat) and went off to search for Pietro. She knocked softly on his door, but there was no answer. She pressed her ear against the wood, trying to hear if he was inside or not. She wasn’t exactly prepared for what she heard.

Pietro let out a low groan and murmured her name. He said something else but the door muffled whatever it was. Quinn hadn’t even considered that he would have to take care of the problem she had caused. Her blush seemed to be permanently stuck to her face today, and it only deepened when she heard him continue to grunt and moan on the other side of the door. She blinked and shook her head, pulling herself away from the door. She shouldn’t be listening to this! She almost dropped the bag she was holding while she hurried to her room, thoroughly embarrassed. She quickly locked the door and flopped onto her bed, holding her burning face in her hands.

Quinn felt like the most ridiculous person on the planet. She couldn’t even handle it when her boyfriend got a boner, how was she supposed to actually have sex with him? She pulled her hands away from her face and mumbled “stupid.” How would she even be able to face him tonight? She really didn’t want to go to the gala at this point.

It wasn’t so much that she was repulsed by the idea of sex; she certainly wanted to try it at least once in her life. From there, she would decide whether she liked it or not. This was almost like an experiment, but she hated thinking of it like that. She knew she wanted this, she was just worried that it would be embarrassing or unenjoyable. But then she thought about her boyfriend, her poor, sweet boyfriend, and how frustrated she was making him. She was sure that he would never say anything about it, though; he always strove to make her feel comfortable, and he never pressured her into anything. She had to try it once, for him.

Quinn hadn’t realized that she had fallen asleep until she was jolted awake by pounding on her door. The chips that she had grabbed and forgotten about were still lying next to her. She yawned and stretched, looking at the clock. 6:50 PM. Shit. There were ten minutes until the gala started. She shot out of bed and threw open the door. Wanda stood in front of her, looking beautiful but also disappointed in the younger girl. The black dress really did look beautiful on her.

“I’m so, so sorry, and I’ll be ready in like 15 minutes, tops!” Quinn apologized to her friend.

“You are never late for these things, Quinn. What has come over you?” Wanda sighed. Quinn ushered her into the room and started throwing things around. 

“I took a nap and must’ve overslept,” she said, tossing her flat iron at Wanda so she could plug it in. She shook her head and watched Quinn shrug off her t-shirt and sweatpants, trading them for the gray dress she’d found earlier.

“Well, we’d better hurry. I believe everyone else is already there. Clint and Natasha came by at 5 to see if we wanted dinner, but I told them we were still getting ready. They left with Bruce, Tony, and Vision. My brother left a few minutes ago to check out the party.”

Quinn almost dropped the black heels she was struggling to get onto her feet. In her frenzy, she had almost forgotten about the incident from earlier. She shook herself out of it and took a deep breath. She decided that she needed to be courageous tonight, and she really, really needed to apologize to Pietro. Wanda handed her the hair straightener and she went to work taming her curls. She almost burnt herself a few times; she rarely straightened her hair because it was so wild. When it was done, though, it looked beautiful. She pulled it into a sleek-looking bun and applied a bit of eyeliner and mascara. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:12. No one would notice if they walked in a bit late, right?

Quinn and Wanda hurried out of the room and got into the elevator. They rode it to the bottom where they found a car waiting for them. They quickly got in and headed to the party. It was at an upscale hotel a few blocks away. When they got there, it seemed to be in full swing. They had missed Tony’s recognition, but it didn’t really matter as he would never figure that out. They looked around for their other teammates, but only spotted Vision (he was hard to miss). Wanda made a beeline for him, leaving Quinn alone. The big ballroom was filled with pulsing lights and inebriated bodies. She decided to join in the fun and strode over to one of the bars.

“Can I get a shot of tequila, please?” She figured she needed it after the day she had had. She wasn’t really that big of a drinker, but she sort of liked the feeling of being drunk. That wasn’t her goal tonight, though. This would just help her be able to face her boyfriend and get what she wanted. The man behind the counter handed her the small glass and she quickly downed the shot, wincing as it went down. She nodded at the bartender and headed out toward the dance floor.

She figured she would never be able to find Pietro in this sea of sweaty bodies when she caught a flash of silver hair in the middle of the crowd. She squeezed between the men and women, moving towards where she had seen him. She was a bit stunned that she had actually found him, but was more stunned when she found him dancing with a girl. Her backside was pressed against his hips, and they were both facing the opposite direction. Quinn couldn’t see Pietro’s face, but could see the girl he was dancing with. She had dark skin and dark curly hair that was spilling over her shoulders. Was he replacing her? 

She felt a dull ache in her stomach and a lump in her throat. She wanted to run away and cry somewhere, but she wasn’t five anymore and she needed to confront her problems. Quinn pushed through the people between her and Pietro and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned towards her, a hazy look in his eyes. When he saw her, he blinked a few times and turned back to the girl dancing on him.

“Shit,” she heard him mutter. He smelled like he had had a keg and a half of beer. He fully turned to face his angry girlfriend.

“I know this looks bad, but I thought she was you,” he said sloppily. How cliche, Quinn thought. She sighed and rubbed one side of her face.

“That’s… not good enough Pietro. I’m so pissed off right now! And I think you need to go home. You’re way too drunk,” she yelled at him over the music. He nodded and allowed her to pull him out of the mess of people. Neither of them looked back at Quinn’s doppelganger. Quinn found the car that she and Wanda had gotten to the party in and asked the driver to take them home. She opened the door to the back and Pietro all but fell in. She got in the front, not wanting to look at her boyfriend at the moment.

She helped him into and out of the elevator and got him to his room, but left him immediately after that. He looked like he wanted to say something but was far too drunk to say it. She slammed the door to her room and locked it. A sob escaped her lips but she clamped a hand over her mouth to stop more from coming out. She quickly changed her clothes, scrubbed her face, and got into bed. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was only 8:25. She had only been at the party for an hour, yet it had felt like an eternity.

She couldn’t sleep, tossing and turning for a few hours as she thought over what had happened. She was extremely upset that Pietro had gotten drunk and grinded on another girl, even if he had actually thought it was her. She knew her boyfriend loved her very much, but she was sure he was tired of the lack of sex in their relationship. This made her extremely skeptical of what he had told her on the dance floor. Although she didn’t know it yet, she couldn’t be further from the truth.

At 1:04 AM, she heard a gentle knock on the door. A moment passed and she heard Pietro’s voice softly call out, “Quinn, I need to talk to you.”

She rolled out of bed and slowly made her way to the door, hesitating a bit before unlocking it. When she opened the door, she found Pietro looking disheveled but sober. He had changed out of his party clothes and into a t-shirt and sweatpants, not unlike her own pajamas. He also looked very, very apologetic.

“May I please come in, Quinn?” She didn’t know if this was her best idea, but she opened the door a bit wider and flipped her light on, letting the Sokovian enter. She sat on her the edge of her bed and he stood in front of her. She would let him say his piece, but she wouldn’t let him leave without telling him her own feelings.

“Before I begin, I am sure you would like to tell me something, yes?” His eyes held acceptance of the punishment he thought she would bestow upon him. She looked away for a moment, deep in thought.

“I just… I don’t understand why you did it, Pietro. Were you trying to hurt me? I know this isn’t the most… sexually fulfilling relationship you’ve probably been in, but you should’ve told me that before going out and fucking someone else. I love you so much, but you’re an idiot sometimes. You have… needs, too. Needs that I can’t seem to meet. I understand if you don’t want to be trapped in this relationship with me, but you need to tell me first, alright?” The tears that she had shoved away earlier were flowing freely now. Pietro looked pained, like he wanted to reach over and wipe the tears away from her eyes, but he restrained himself and spoke.

“What you are saying is not true, dragă*. You think I care so much about fucking? This could not be further from the truth. You are the only one I will ever love. If I have to go my entire life without sex, I will do so if it means you are with me.” She was crying harder now, wanting to believe him so badly. He continued, “Tonight was a mistake. I was angry with myself for what happened in the kitchen and thought that I would be better if I had a drink. When I started, though, I did not want to stop. I saw the other girl after I had, well, a lot. She looked like you and asked if I wanted to dance. I thought to myself, why is Quinn asking when she knows I will say yes? But I did not say anything else to her. And then you showed up. I am sorry for this, dragostea mea*. This does not excuse what happened, I know this, but I would like to make up for it in any way that I can.”

“Pietro,” she whispered as she looked up at him and sobbed. He knelt in front of her and tentatively took her hands. She complied and intertwined their fingers.

“Today, my fears were the exact opposite of your’s. I thought to myself, if I cannot control myself then Quinn will not want me anymore. I could not control myself tonight and look where it got me. If you are angry with me for a while, I will understand, but just know that I love you so much. There will never be a repeat of what has happened tonight.” His gaze was intense and full of love.

Quinn couldn’t take this anymore. She pulled her hands out of his and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. He gently held her, letting her cry into him. She couldn’t see the tears rolling down his own cheeks. Her crying finally subsided and she pulled back to look at him. His beautiful blue eyes seemed to be looking right into the depths of her heart (ugh she was so corny when she was sad). A thought came to her suddenly: was this the right time? She had wanted this act to be a way to show her love and absolute trust for this man. Now was the perfect time, wasn’t it? Quinn knew the look on her face must’ve been really intense because Pietro gave her a very strange look.

“I…” she began, “I want us to make love.” Quick and painless, right? She felt a bit mortified. What if the timing wasn’t right? Had she just made a huge mistake? All of her doubts came bubbling up to the surface as she gaped at Pietro, in shock at what she had just said.

“I mean, if you want to. Of course you want to. Or do you? Maybe we shouldn’t. Never mind, just ignore me,” she said in a rush, not making eye contact with him. 

“Quinn,” he laughed, placing his hands gently on either side of her face. “We do not have to if you do not want to. I promise that nothing will change.”

“Well, I… want to try,” she mumbled quietly. A serious look came over his face and he quickly extricated himself from her. He stood and zipped out of the room, coming back a second later with a small square in his hand.

“I need to know that you are serious about this Quinn. I do not want you to…” he trailed off.

“I won’t regret it,” she said as she stood and walked towards him. He pulled her into his arms and they shared a slow, passionate kiss. He flicked his tongue against her lips, desperate for entrance and she was happy to oblige. They spent a few minutes just standing like that, just comforting each other over the day’s events. Suddenly, Pietro broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off. Quinn grinned and ran her hands along his bare chest, loving the smooth muscular feel of it under her touch.

He scooped her up and gently placed her on the bed. He pushed her backward and wasted no time resuming the kiss he had interrupted. Quinn felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach as he kissed her tenderly and deliberately. She whispered his name against his lips, beginning to breathe a bit more heavily. He slowly moved his hands down her sides to the hem of her shirt. He tugged at it, not yet breaking their embrace. She was glad he was being slow; she wanted to savor every minute of this. When he did pull of her top, she felt extremely exposed. She turned a bit pink, and he smiled down at her.

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about, iubita mea*.” He lowered his head to her neck and started nibbling and sucking on it. She gasped underneath him and felt his hands reach around to unhook her bra. When it was off, she felt him stop what he was doing and sit up a bit. He was looking her over with hunger in his eyes. His nostrils flared.

“You are so beautiful, Quinn.” He kissed her lips once again, but quickly moved lower to give attention to her breasts. His hands slid upward until they were cupping them, and she could feel his warm breath as he placed a kiss on the one on the left, right over her heart. He started gently rubbing her nipples, and she felt her toes curl involuntarily. He was worshipping her body, and she was loving every second of it.

“Pietro,” she murmured, eyes shut tightly. She felt his gentle ministrations to her chest end and heard him throw another article of his clothing to the ground. When she opened her eyes, there was nothing left to cover him. He put on the condom he had grabbed and she couldn’t help but stare at his erect member, having never seen one in real life (she had seen one or two in her time on the internet, but it hadn’t exactly prepared her for this). She groaned and threw her head back on the bed.

“May I?” Pietro asked as his hands ghosted over the waistline of her sweatpants (not exactly the most romantic attire, she thought to herself). She nodded, mouth shut tightly, not trusting herself to speak without moaning. He slowly slid off her pants, revealing her plain black panties (not too sexy but not embarrassing, she commended herself), the only article of clothing left between the two of them. His gentle touches were driving her mad, and she felt like she was sopping wet underneath them. She wasn’t sure if that was normal or not, but cared a bit less as Pietro placed a sweet kiss on her hipbone. He made slow, agonizing work out of pulling off her panties, fingers grazing her thighs and waist.

“Just take them off already,” Quinn growled, eager for the action to start. Pietro chuckled and complied, finally removing the last item of clothing from the duo. He came back up to kiss her lips, running one of his hands through her hair. She seemed to melt into him, loving every minute of this. She was still a bit nervous, though, and he could sense that.

“Just relax, dragă. This might feel a bit strange. I want you to tell me if you are hurting or uncomfortable. I will stop.” Pietro had pulled away and was looking deeply into her eyes. She nodded and held her breath as he settled himself comfortably between her legs. She watched him concentrate, his chest heaving a bit as he aligned himself with her opening. He was eager, she could tell, but he was also restraining himself, which she was grateful for. He gently rubbed his cock against her and she gasped loudly. 

He was being very, very delicate when he finally guided himself inside her. She moaned, loudly and wantonly. This seemed to encourage Pietro as he slid deeper inside her. It was an odd sensation, she thought, but definitely not unpleasant. He began to gently thrust into her, building up a rhythm. Soon, they were both panting and sweating. She felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach, unlike anything she’d ever felt before. Her breathing grew heavier and her back arched as she experienced her first orgasm.

“Oh, Pietro!” she moaned as she climaxed. She looked up and thought she saw him smile. He looked very concentrated, though, reaching his peak immediately after her. 

“Quinn,” she heard him groan. His lips had parted and his eyes were closed as he pumped into her, riding out his own climax. Their movements slowed and eventually stopped. Both were still breathing heavily when Pietro pulled out of her and removed the condom, throwing it in a trashcan next to her nightstand.

“Are you alright Quinn? I did not hurt you, did I? I will understand if you never want to do this again.” He had rolled off of her and was sitting upright peering down into her face. Aside from pressing her legs together, she hadn’t moved. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and pulled his face down to press her lips against his.

“That was… indescribable,” she said happily as she released him. “I didn’t know how I’d feel about it, but you were so wonderful to me. Thank you so much. I love you, Pietro Maximoff.”

“And I love you, Quinn Rosen.” 

“So… when can we do that again?” He replied by laughing as she curled up into his chest. Everything had gone so much better than she had hoped.

*dragă - dear  
*dragostea mea - my love  
*iubita mea - my beloved


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you keep a secret from Wanda Maximoff? The answer: you don't.

Quinn heard her alarm buzzing distantly. Five more minutes, she groaned internally as she rolled over to hit the snooze button. She snuggled back into her sheets, prepared to sleep for as long as she could, when she felt an arm drape itself over her waist. She sat up quickly, acting like she had been shocked, and the rapid movement caused her to tumble off the edge of the bed. Groaning from the floor, she groggily remembered the events of last night. She heard soft laughter from above her, and saw Pietro’s silvery-blond head peeking at her from the side of her mattress.

“Don’t laugh at me,” she pouted from the floor, “I’m not used to waking up next to someone.” She hoisted herself up, turning red when she realized she was still naked. Pietro sat up and looked her over, grinning when he saw the blush in her cheeks.

“I have never woken up next to a woman so beautiful before,” he said, giving her a small wink. Her blush deepened and she tried to fight the smile that was trying to appear on her face. He took her hands in his and pulled her down for a kiss, which she happily returned. She heard the snooze go off on the alarm clock and reluctantly pulled away.

“Ugh, I hate having responsibilities,” Quinn said as she started picking up clothes from the floor. She threw Pietro’s shirt and pants at him and found a t-shirt and jeans to wear for herself. She was about to head into the bathroom to shower when she felt Pietro’s hands on her hips. 

“Would you like me to help you with that?” he murmured into her ear. She shuddered and nodded, eagerly throwing open her bathroom door. They got into the shower together and “helped” each other get clean. They didn’t go as far as last night, though, because Quinn was afraid one of them was going to fall and break their head open. Pietro just rolled his eyes when she wasn’t looking and continued shampooing her hair.

When they were clean and fully clothed, they went out to scrounge up some food and get ready for a mission that they were due to go on. Pietro first went to change clothes, because he was still in the outfit he had intended to wear to sleep. Quinn went to face the rest of the team in the kitchen alone. When she entered, she saw Bruce, Natasha, and Wanda seated at the table talking over toast and coffee. They didn’t seem to notice anything different about her or her demeanor, and she internally breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn’t wanted to make it obvious that something was different with her that day.

“Hey Quinn, get a good night’s sleep?” Natasha asked as she handed her a cup of coffee. Quinn nodded, gratefully taking the cup of coffee and sitting next to her friends. Natasha was looking over some papers, which were probably a dossier on where they were going today. Bruce was quietly munching on his breakfast; Quinn knew he wasn’t exactly a morning person. Wanda was looking at Quinn bit curiously, but the older girl seemed to quickly shrug whatever it was off when she smiled at her in greeting.

“What is for breakfast? I am starving!” Pietro crowed as he entered the kitchen. He had put on track pants, a plain black t-shirt, and a jacket. Natasha pointed to the toast on the table, which he scoffed at. He made his way to the fridge and pulled out a container of eggs. He threw the entire dozen into a bowl (he would eat them all and still be hungry) and was mixing them when his sister gasped loudly. She looked horrified and a bit queasy.

“What’s wrong Wanda? Are you alright?” Natasha was the quickest to respond to the witch’s outburst. She shook her head a bit and made an extremely disgusted face.

“I… do not really want to repeat what I just saw.”

“Saw where?”

Wanda was silent for a moment but quietly responded, “In my brother’s head.” She looked at him apologetically. Pietro himself was turning a bit pink (that was usually Quinn’s job). He grimaced at his twin sister.

“That was private, you know. I am sorry you saw it, though.” He certainly looked sorry that she had seen it.

“Now I have to know, what’d you see?” Natasha looked at the witch curiously. Bruce was actually paying attention to something other than his food now.

“I cannot say. My brother is right, it was very private.”

“... Oh go ahead, sister. They will know eventually.” Pietro seemed to accept his fate. Quinn looked at him curiously and he just shrugged back at her. Wanda buried her face in her hands and groaned in frustration.

“I…” she trailed off, not seeming to want to continue. “I saw my brother and… Quinn in a very compromising situation.”

“Oh my God, you saw them fucking? I am so sorry, Wanda,” Natasha patted the brunette’s hand. She suddenly directed a question at Pietro and Quinn. “I thought you guys were holding off on that?”

Quinn had turned about fifteen shades of red in the time it took for all of this to happen. She wanted to run and hide in her room. Thankfully, Pietro answered for the both of them.

“We would prefer to keep the rest of the details private. Thank you, Natasha,” he said as he turned and continued to make his eggs. Natasha shrugged and returned to her papers. Bruce no longer looked interested in the conversation and closed his eyes at the table. The rest of the meal passed in awkward silence, and Quinn was glad to go suit up and get ready for their mission.

“I am sorry Quinn,” Wanda said as they were boarding the jet to head off to Europe, the location of their mission.

“It’s alright. Better than someone walking in on us or something, I suppose,” Quinn smiled at her friend, less embarrassed now that she had other things to focus on. Wanda looked very appreciative of the quick forgiveness, and headed to her seat on the jet. Quinn herself sat next to Pietro, who looked very happy at the moment.

“Quinn,” he murmured as she sat down, “I want to tell you something, but you must come closer.” She leaned in so his mouth was right next to her ear. 

“I want to tell you all the things I am going to do to you once I get you alone again,” Pietro whispered into her ear, a wicked grin on his face. Quinn tried her best not to blush. As the jet took off, he started saying the raunchiest things to her. Well, she wouldn’t be able to focus on the mission now.

One thing she could focus on, though, was this: her life was far from perfect, but that was okay. She had a loving boyfriend, wonderful friends, a fantastic team, and the greatest job ever. She knew it had its ups and downs, but she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
